


Dead inside

by ExpansiveVoid



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpansiveVoid/pseuds/ExpansiveVoid
Summary: –Basado en el manga de Tsubasa justo cuando Fye se convierte en vampiro y Kurogane tiene que cuidar de él–¿Por qué lo había salvado? ¿Por qué se había condenado de esa manera tan tonta y cruel? ¿Por qué alguien tan fuerte como él se había doblegado ante la voluntad de ese Mago?
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hi desu~! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a ti, persona encantadora que ha decidido brindarle una oportunidad a estos escritos. Espero que sea de tu completo agrado al leer.  
> Ningún personaje ni concepto de la serie "Tsubasa" me pertenece, solo las he tomado con el fin de entretener. De fan para fans. Todo lo relaciono es autoría de "Las CLAMP" y esta es mi forma de rendir un "tributo"  
> Ahora, unas pequeñas aclaraciones:  
> Primeramente el título y la trama están basados en la canción "Dead Inside" del grupo británico "Muse" de su álbum "Drones", así que tampoco los estoy utilizando con ningún fin lucrativo y todo lo referente a ello pertenece a la banda.  
> En segundo término, no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener esta historia, no creo que muchos, solo pienso abarcar un poco de la historia y en su mayoría los capítulos serán un poco cortos.  
> Ahora sí, dejando todo lo técnico de lado  
> Enjoy it!

Capítulo 01: Light only shines from those who share

Kurogane tenía aun en sus brazos a Fye, quien respiraba de una manera costosa, mientras que su piel se perlaba lentamente en sudor, seguramente era un enorme esfuerzo de su parte el hecho de seguir respirando, ¡Y no era para menos! La herida no era para nada suave o superficial, de hecho, bien podría llamarse "milagro" al hecho de que siguiera con vida.

En estado "automático" lo llevaron a donde estaba la enfermería de aquel corroído mundo, su mente se encontraba en blanco, completamente en blanco. No podía pensar en nada... No _quería_ ni podía permitirse pensar.

– **No sirve de nada –** Dijo la mujer que estaba intentando detener el sangrado de Fye sin tener éxito alguno.

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –** Preguntó la pequeña Mokona asustada ante aquellas palabras

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del moreno, sabía lo que eso significaba... ¡Lo sabía demasiado bien! Sabía el jodido significado de esas palabras desde que era un niño, cuando su madre murió...

Un momento... ¿Eso significaba que el rubio iba a morir? ¡Tenían que estar jugando! ¡Él no podía morir así!

– **Su globo ocular ha sido extraído... En casos como este no es extraño morir solo del shock por no mencionar que no tenemos las suficientes medicinas... –** La voz de Satsuki se escuchaba realmente triste, esto realmente le afectaba.

– **¿Qué le pasará a Fye? –** Preguntó Mokona, ya con lágrimas en los ojos

Kurogane se mordió el labio de una forma casi imperceptible, ¡Por qué había tenido que hacer esa pregunta! ¡Era obvio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era tan perceptible y tan inevitable! Qué solo había logrado que la ansiedad de Kurogane se hiciera más grande.

– **¡Yuuko! ¡¡Yuuko!! –** Exclamó la pequeña Mokona, causando que la imagen de la bruja dimensional apareciera frente a ellos – **¡Por favor! ¡Fye va a morir, Yuuko!**

Claro, tal vez la bruja podría hacer algo... Eso era algo que a Kurogane no se le había siquiera ocurrido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¡Ese estúpido no era nada suyo! ¡Ni siquiera era su amigo! ¡¿Por qué le importaba tanto?!

– **N... No... –** Susurró el mago con la poca fuerza que tenía, no... ¡No debían salvarlo de ninguna manera! – **Si sigo con vida... La magia de Shaoran kun también vivirá, es solo la mitad de la magia pero es demasiado grande... No podrán detenerlo...**

 **– ¡¡Fye...!! –** Comenzó Mokona, sorprendida de que aún estuviera consiente y fuera capaz de hablar

En aquel lugar se escuchó un golpe, un golpe en la pared causado por Kurogane, quien ahora estaba más que furioso por las palabras que acaba de escuchar

– **¡¿Qué clase de persona se resignaría a eso?! –** En un ágil movimiento ya estaba frente del rubio tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa... ¿Cómo podía renunciar así? O una mejor pregunta... ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en que lo dejaría simplemente tirar la toalla?

– **¡Para! ¡¡Kurogane!! –** La pequeña creatura mágica tenía miedo, miedo de que terminara lastimando al rubio más.

– **Lo siento... –** Susurró de nueva cuenta, sintiendo la desesperación del moreno al tenerlo tan cerca. Al poder ver en sus ojos algo que no había visto jamás, ¿por qué no lo dejaba morir simplemente? Cerró los ojos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

– **Bruja... ¿Hay alguna manera de salvar a este tipo? –** Preguntó mientras dejaba con delicadeza al rubio de nueva cuenta acostado... Ver ese ojo azul agonizante había resuelto todas las dudas del moreno.

No dejaría que Fye muriera, porque una parte de él moriría también. Fue hasta ese momento que lo entendió claramente

– **La hay... Sin embargo el precio, será demasiado alto para soportarlo**

 **– De-Detente –** Insistió Fye.

– **¡¡Cállate!! –** Ordeno Kurogane, puesto que lo sacaba de quicio aquella actitud, quería que Fye viviría... ¡Pagaría cualquier costo con tal de tener a ese idiota sano y salvo! – **Si tantas ganas tienes de morir te mataré, pero hasta entonces vive.**

**– Kurogane, pídeme por favor que llene el subterráneo con agua y después como pago por pedir su deseo pide a Subaru que dé su sangre, sangre de vampiro a Fye.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante aquello. ¿Fye tendría que convertirse en vampiro?

– **Los vampiros tienen un poder de regeneración asombrosa, más aún ellos por ser sangre pura –** Notó que Kurogane estaba por decir algo así que continuo con su advertencia – **Que Fye no muera es tu petición. Fye no lo desea. Así pues la responsabilidad por hacerlo vivir debe caer también sobre ti**

 **– ¿Qué hago? –** La decisión en sus ojos no dejaba lugar para dudas.

– **Te convertirás en su presa. Cuando beba la sangre de Subaru, beberá la tuya junto con la de él, de esta forma solo podrá aceptar tu sangre. Mejor dicho, no beberá la sangre de nadie a excepción de la tuya.**

 **– Pero si algo le pasa a Kurogane... Fye... –** Comenzó Mokona, quien no conocía la paz en esos momentos.

– **Él morirá también**

 **– ¡Está bien! Yo pagaré el agua –** Respondió... ¡Al diablo con todo! Salvaría al mago, no lo perdería, no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara de esa manera. No importaba que tuviera que hacer después, cómo tuviera que lidiar con ello.

– **Lo haré yo, no permitiré que Subaru vuelva a hacerlo –** Respondió acercándose al moreno y al rubio – **Extiende tu brazo**

Lo siguiente fue rápido y certero. Kaumi hizo dos cortes en las muñecas de ambos, mezclando su sangre antes de que cayera directamente en los labios del rubio.

En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Fye comenzó a sacudirse, mientras que pequeños lamentos salían de la boca de éste.

– **Sujétalo –** Ordenó Kaumi al ver la preocupación palpable que se enmarcaba en el rostro del moreno – **La estructura de su cuerpo está cambiando, obvio duele.**

Kurogane tomó a Fye, quién se aferró con fuerza a él... Lo único que secretamente lo mantenía vivo. Sentir su calor lo hacía sentir un poco más vivo y un poco menos el dolor que lo atravesaba como mil agujas a la vez.

La gente había comenzado a salir del cuarto para darles "privacidad" pero eso no le importaba al espadachín, para él solo había una cosa de cual tener cuidado y era evitar que el rubio se hiciera daño.

Yuuko y Mokona observaban con tristeza el estado del mago, sin saber qué más poder hacer por él.

– **¿Qué pasará con su ojo izquierdo? –** Preguntó sabiendo que el mago lo había entregado con tal de que "ese" Shaoran recuperara su corazón, sin saber por qué demonios había hecho algo tan estúpido.

– **Las heridas que sufrió antes de convertirse en vampiro no sanarán. Dado que ese ha sido arrancado, permanecerá vacío –** Respondió Kaumi

– **Has aceptado ser su presa sin saber lo que esto conlleva**

 **– Si hubiera dudado un poco más, este tipo habría muerto –** La simple idea de lo que acaba de decir le causaba un miedo desconocido.

– **Si recuperas el ojo izquierdo robado, no tendrás que hacer más de presa de Fye y podrás restablecer su magia –** Habló Yuuko de manera seria como siempre solía hacerlo.

– **¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba? –** Dijo a modo de reclamo, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir más nada Fye se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Kurogane, quién le correspondía la mirada, para después quedar inconsciente sobre la cama.

– **Ahora está bien. Deben dejarlo descansar –** Dijo Subaru, quién ya sabía el procedimiento de aquello.

El "otro" Shaoran le dio un parche de color negro al moreno, seguramente para cubrir la cuenca vacía del rubio.

– **Kurogane, Fye puede escoger si beber tu sangre o no. No importan los métodos que uses.**

 **– ... Lo entiendo... –** Sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, al parecer su camino de ahora en más no sería fácil... Pero eso poco importaba, haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo con vida.

La vida es curiosa, uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que está a punto de perderlo, y ahora Kurogane sabía que lo sentía por el rubio... Era algo que no podría sentir por nadie más.

**"Dentro de un conflicto sin fin, el hombre ha empezado a entender la razón por la que lucha"**

**–Extracto del tomo 16 del manga de Tsubasa–**


	2. Capítulo 02: Do you have no soul, it's like it died long ago.

**Capítulo 02: _Do you have no soul, it's like it died long ago._**

_"Fye puede escoger si beber tu sangre o no. No importan los métodos que uses"_

Eso era algo que Kurogane sabía bien. Tal vez, demasiado bien. Y no era lo único que sabía, llevaba 10 días empezando a entender las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

No era que se arrepintiera, pero...

...No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Kaumi había tenido la amabilidad de explicarle los términos del contrato y había una parte que en especial que lo tenía confundido.

_"Tú y... Fye, ahora están 'conectados'. Esa conexión es diferente a todo lo que conoce. Eres su presa y a partir de ahora tu sentirás lo que él siente, de una forma especial"._

Alzó la vista para observar al rubio, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Sakura con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Seguían en ese planeta por la gravedad de las heridas de la princesa.

Fye levantó su mirada zafiro enfocándola en las orbes rubís del moreno. Causando que la columna le provocara un escalofrió al espadachín.

Odiaba que lo mirara de esa forma, no había rastro del mago que había conocido y no sabía si era por la dichosa conexión o por el hecho de que jamás le perdonaría que le salvara la vida.

¿Qué clase de persona era la que se molestaba por eso? ¿Tan horrible era el hecho de ser importante para él?

¿Tanto asco sentía el mago por él?

El rubio se puso en pie, obviamente le molestaba el hecho de tener que soportar la mirada del moreno... Ya lo había mantenido vivo en contra de su propia voluntad, ¿qué más quería? ¿Qué se alimentara de su sangre? ¿Qué viviera como un _mísero_ parasito? ¡Por supuesto que no!

– **Fye... –** Susurró Mokona

Se dirigió entonces al lugar donde había despertado como vampiro, admirando la vista que tenía enfrente. Aquel lugar devastado por la lluvia acida de aquel planeta. Pensó lo bien que se veía en aquel lugar, aquellos edificios corroídos parecían encajar bien con todo lo que había sido su vida.

– **Oye... –** Exclamo Kurogane llegando justo a donde estaba el rubio.

– **¡Ah! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz? –** Dijo sin siquiera girarse a verlo. Sentía una irritación que incluso le molestaba a un nivel físico.

– **Sabes la respuesta a eso –** Respondió seriamente, ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento que tenía ahora cada vez que se acercaba a Fye... Era como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, una necesidad de tenerlo cerca. ¡Maldito pacto!

– **Ya deberías saber lo que opino, _Kurogane_** – Se giró mostrándole su único ojo, reflejando desprecio.

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía la razón de eso... Pero su corazón se había estrujado levemente al escuchar ese tono de voz, seguido de esa mirada y ese "Kurogane" tan serio que le había ofrecido.

Ante la mirada desconcertada del moreno Fye comenzó a avanzar con dirección hacía el interior, simplemente para poder escapar de aquellos ojos rojos, que lo miraban con cierta preocupación. Detuvo su paso al sentir como el otro lo detenía con cierta fuerza

– **No te salve para que mueras –** Fue todo lo que dijo, mirándolo a los ojos

– **Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras**

**– ¿Tanto deseas morir?**

El otro se quedó en silencio, si respondiera a esa pregunta de la forma en la que quería hacerlo, tendría que explicar muchísimas cosas de las cuales realmente no quería hablar – **No lo entenderías.**

**– Pruébame**

Ambas miradas se encontraron de nueva cuenta zafiro contra rubí, sin ninguno de los dos desearlo, chocando con furia.

El hecho de ser tan contrarios siempre los llevaba a tener ese tipo de miradas. Que no eran de odio, pero tampoco de agrado. Eran una mirada de desafío entre los dos.

Pero Kurogane odiaba profundamente que lo viera así, pero desde que había "despertado" no lo miraba de otra manera.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_– **¿Por qué has dejado que Sakura chan fuera por el pago del agua ella sola?**_

_El moreno se giró a mirar al mago, que tenía un semblante serio que lo había hecho estremecer levemente. ¿Dónde estaba el señor sonrisas?_

_– **La princesa lo quería así**_

**_– ¿Es por eso que no la has detenido?_ **

_Esa era la primera vez que ambos se miraban de esa forma, retándose mutuamente_

_– **Sí.**_

_Sintió como el rubio pasaba a un lado de él, con un gesto agresivo. Causando una tremenda incomodidad en su pecho... ¿Por qué rayos lo estaba tratando de esa manera?_

_– **¡Espera, Fye! –** Exclamó la pequeña Mokona, intentando acercarse al mago, ella también creía que algo malo pasaba con él pero fue detenida por Shaoran, quien sabiamente había podido interpretar que eso era algo entre los dos hombres mayores del grupo de viajeros._

_– **¿Vas a ir a donde la princesa?**_

**_– ¿Y si lo hago?_ **

**_– Espera aquí –_ ** _Dijo cortantemente_

_– **Puede que esa niña no vuelva porque está herida. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no has curado tu espalda.**_

_Kurogane se quedó mudo al escuchar eso, aquella seguridad y frialdad en esas palabras... Pero más que nada, el hecho de que no podía negarlo. Cada una de las cosas que dijo eran verdad, pero lo que desconocía era él como lo adivinó_

_– **Este país sufre de escases de medicamentos, si Sakura está herida cuando vuelva, quieres que al menos tenga algo de medicación.**_

_Su mirada se volvió un poco más fría ante esa respuesta, porque ahí se había dado cuenta de algo... Fye D. Flowright lo conocía bien, mientras que el mismo no conocía nada del mago._

_– **¿Qué pasa si esa niña quiere volver pero no puede? Aún y todo está bien si sólo se hiere, pero si pierde su vida... No podrá ser capaz de volver nunca más**_

**_– La princesa sabía eso..._ **

**_– Si tú sabías eso, ¿por qué?_ **

**_– Por esto. Le prometí a la princesa que la esperaría. Voy a esperar. Esperar es más doloroso que ir junto a ella_ **

_Fye bajo un poco la mirada y respondió en un leve susurro – **No voy a esperar.**_

_Y ahí fue, como si una bombilla de 60 watts se hubiese encendido dentro de su cabeza... Eso le daba ahora una idea de lo que pensaba_

_– **¿Confiar es tan espantoso?**_

_Prefirió no responder a eso y seguir avanzando, porque de responder a esa pregunta como quería... Seguramente terminaría abriéndose las heridas que tanto trabajo le había costado cerrar, así que simplemente decidió seguir avanzando a pesar de que la lluvia corrosiva quemaba levemente su piel._

_– **Espera –** Volvió a decir, no quería dejar ir al rubio y para ello tenía muchas razones, pero la principal es que ahora podía ver claramente que estaba lastimado de una manera no física_

_– **Si me detienes otra vez, esto se convertirá en una pelea –** ¡Basta! ¡Basta de todo eso! ¿Por qué ahora lo trataba así? ¿Eso acaso era lastima por haber perdido su ojo? ¿Por qué ahora era un vil bicho dependiente de él para vivir?_

_– **Sí... Si vas a salvarla y te hieres, Sakura... No, la princesa estará más dolida.**_

_Sakura apareció después de eso_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fye y Kurogane no volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta ese momento en el que estaban ahora, días habían pasado en ese intermedio.

– **Suéltame –** Susurró Fye ya no soportando ni un segundo más eso, su instinto de vampiro le pedía que tomara aquel líquido que corría por las venas de Kurogane.

– **No lo haré, no hasta que te alimentes**

 **– ¡Ya basta! –** Hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse de aquel agarre pero estaba demasiado débil por la falta de alimento – **Déjame...**

Sus sentidos lo traicionaron, su único ojo se tornó de un color ámbar con el cual podía fácilmente ver las venas en el cuello del moreno.

Se acercó lentamente hacía él, acercando sus colmillos a esa piel

– **D-detenme... –** Mustió por lo bajo con el poco sentido "común" que quedaba dentro suyo

– **Solo hazlo –** Respondió con fuerza mientras clavaba los colmillos en su propio cuello.

Al instante las palabras de Kaumi volvieron a su mente como un eco lejano de un recordatorio:

**_'Sentirás lo que siente de un forma especial'_ **

Ahora lo sabía, sentía una enorme angustia en sus venas... Era un dolor que conocía demasiado bien pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía la soledad en cada poro de su piel y no tenía idea de por qué, pero sabía que ese dolor era de Fye... Era algo con lo que él cargaba constantemente.

 _"Quiero morir... Quiero morir... Quiero morir..."_ Escuchaba también la voz de un niño y sentía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, lentamente podía ver una imagen de nieve a su alrededor.*

Pero todo desapareció de golpe, trayéndolo de nuevo a realidad. Se sintió mareado y le costó un poco de tiempo reincorporarse. Fye estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente aun con restos de sangre en los labios

– **Oye...**

**– Déjame solo**

**– Escucha...**

**– ¡Hice lo que querías! ¡Ahora LARGO! –** Exclamó con fuerza

Kurogane decidió que lo más oportuno era darle su espacio al rubio por lo que camino lejos de ahí, sintiendo demasiadas cosas en su interior.

Siempre pensó que Fye era una persona mentirosa, falsa y egoísta... Pero después de "sentir" un poco más de él tenía una contemplación diferente, parecía más que su alma había muerto tiempo atrás y eso había despertado la curiosidad que tanto tiempo llevaba dormida.

Al parecer ese "lazo" se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

**_"'Sigue viviendo', la sangre que corre ha susurrado"_ **

**_-Extracto del volumen 17 capítulo 132–_ **


End file.
